


Prise de tête

by Elorien



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elorien/pseuds/Elorien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[défi Manies] Voila un nouveau défi, cette fois les filles ont été gentille, pas de nombres de mots imposé. J'ai eu Milo... et il semblerait que sa manie, soit... enquiquinante! :) bonne lecture. Merci Lounacat pour le titre...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prise de tête

**Author's Note:**

> les perso ne sont pas à moi

\- Milo ça suffit ! s’exclama Camus d’une voix glaciale. Tout le monde se tourna vers l’éclat de voix inhabituel du onzième gardien que le grec regardait sans comprendre

\- Tu arrêtes maintenant, ça commence à me courir sur la banquise cette histoire.

Leurs amis sourirent, certains empochèrent de l’argent, car les paris sur combien de temps le français aller tenir sans enguirlander son ami était allé bon train, et il n’y eut pas beaucoup de gagnant, donc le gain était gros. Les gagnants, Shura et étonnamment Kanon avait deviné juste. Milo lui regardait son ami sans comprendre ce qu’il se passait.

\- Mais Camus qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

\- Il y a que tu me gonfles Milo ! J’en ai marre de cette foutue manie.

\- Je ne comprends pas !

\- Bien sûr que tu ne comprends pas, je ne suis même pas sûr que tu t’en rendes compte. Mais depuis notre retour à la vie, tu as cette habitude et elle est pénible.

\- Surtout pour toi, hein Camus ? fit Deathmask goguenard.

-Tu n’as pas eu à la subir Death, je t’assure qu’au bout d’un moment c’est gonflant.

\- Toi aussi Kanon ?

\- Oui Camus, pas à ce point-là mais, c’est pour ça, que j’ai pu deviner quand tu allais craquer.

\- C’est même surprenant que tu n’aies pas explosé avant. 

\- Shura on en a déjà parlé, je la tolérai, Camus soupira et se prit l’arête du nez entre deux doigts ! C’était gérable mais là trop c’est trop, ça devient impossible.

\- Pourquoi tu la supporte ? Demanda Aiolia. 

\- Parce que je comprends pourquoi il l’a développée, c’est à cause de notre mort.

\- D’accord, mais là il abuse.

\- C’est bien pour ça que j’en ai assez. Milo… Gronda-t-il en repoussant le scorpion qui regardait ses amis sans comprendre.

\- Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

\- De toi et de cette foutue manie.

\- Quelle manie ?

\- Celle que tu as depuis notre résurrection et que Camus et moi avons eu à subir. Fit Kanon exaspéré par l’attitude butée du scorpion.

\- Je comprends pas…

Camus grogna et attrapa la main de Milo.

\- On parle de l’habitude que tu as prise depuis qu’on est revenu, je ne peux pas rester 2 min à côte de toi sans que tu le fasses.

Camus relâcha la main de Milo qui reprit son chemin inconscient.

\- Fasse quoi ?

\- Ça. Eclata–t-il en montrant la main de Milo et le frappa sur la tête. Milo enleva sa main, contrit, il venait de comprendre.

\- Je…. Pardon. Tout le monde éclata de rire sauf Camus qui regardait Milo insistant, le grec baissa la tête.

\- Je ferais attention de ne plus le faire. Camus opina

\- J’espère bien ! Dit-il froidement.

C’est vrai quoi, il voulait bien être gentil et patient, mais il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus. Camus se recoiffa, non mais… Quelle détestable manie que de lui toucher constamment les cheveux.

fin


End file.
